Love vs The Past
by flygongirl
Summary: Tala was friends with Bakura. But when a sudden shroud of shadows pulls her and Bakura into an illusionary world of Ancient Egypt then begin to realize how much they like each other, despite the fact that it's really Yami Bakura and not the real Bakura wh
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One - A Crush on Bakura**

"**Tala, what's the answer to the problem on the board?" Ask the teacher in a mellow tone.**

"**Huh? Uh..." Tala had no clue what the answer was, but still attempted to answer it anyways. "B36?"**

"**That is correct." The teacher said as she wrote the answer on the board.**

"**Phew," Tala relaxed in her chair. _You got away with it this time Tala, but next time you might not be so lucky. But he's so cute!_**

**Tala had been staring at him for what seemed like only a few seconds to her, but in theory the whole hour. And by he she meant one of her best friends. Bakura.**

**Of course Bakura hadn't always been her friend. When he came to Domino High he had joined an ancient civilizations club and that was where she had met him.**

"**Hey Tala," Bakura called out from behind her. "Are we still going to go get shakes after school?"**

"**Yeah sure," Tala said with a smile.**

**But even though they were good friends, Tala still had the same feeling she had had the day she first talked to him.**

**That evening Tala waited for Bakura at the shake shop, hoping every second he would be there sooner.**

"**Oh, hey," Bakura greeted as he waved to Tala. Tala just stared at him for a moment. "Well, uh...What are you waiting for? Let's get some shakes!" Bakura grabbed Tala by her shirt and immediately pulled her into the shop.**

"**All right, what will we be ordering." Bakura asked with a smile as he looked over the menu.**

"**Hmm, how about the– **

"**I'll have the chocolate shake with extra oreo sprinkles and a cherry!" Bakura said to the waitress as he ordered his shake.**

"**Huh?" Tala looked at him in awe. The waitress looked at her and waited for her to place an order. "Uh...I guess I'll just have what he's having."**

"**Bakura what's up?" Tala asked as she looked at him. "You seem a little jumpy."**

"**I do?" Bakura questioned as he rubbed his head. "Well, to tell you the truth Tala..."**

"**Yeah?" Tala listened closely.**

"**I had a few things I wanted to discuss with you." Bakura said softly. "Not here. Later this afternoon."**

"**Okay, sure." Tala didn't know what it was exactly, but she was hoping perhaps Bakura was going to tell her he loved her. **

"**Your shakes are here." Said the waitress as she sat the shakes down onto the table.**

"**Great," Bakura said as he got his shake. "Their shakes are so good."**

"**Really, I've never tried them before." Tala said as she placed a straw in the hole of the lid and sipped. "Mmm, this is so good."**

"**See, I told you." Bakura said as he began slurping madly. "Ah, brain freeze!"**

"**Oh, Bakura," Tala said with a small laugh.**

**When afternoon rolled around Tala awaited what Bakura had to say. Both walked up an arched bridge over a shallow stream.**

"**Tala, ever since I've come here you've been so nice to me." Bakura began as he looked over the bridge. "And I was wondering if you could help me with something."**

"**Help you?"**

"**Yes," Bakura smiled warmly.**

**_What's he going to say? _Tala asked herself. _Oh the suspense is killing me!_ **

"**Tala, will you help me get into the drama club?"**

**_What! _Tala thought with disappointment. _He waited all that time for this._**

"**Please say you will," Bakura begged. "I'm to afraid to ask Tea, and you know how Joey and Tristan get about acting. And it was no use asking Yugi because he get's stage fright. So could you please help me to get in it?"**

**Tala looked at him for a while. She let out a breath and then gave an immediate answer.**

"**Of course I will."**

"**Thank you Tala," Bakura said just before embracing her. Tala couldn't help but smile as he held her in his arms. Would he ever know how she felt?**

"**So all we have to do is sign up and then come everyday?" Tala asked the drama teacher.**

"**Yep, just sign here!" The enthusiastic lady said as she pointed to the clip board she was holding in front of Tala and Bakura. Both immediately signed and then headed out the door of the drama class.**

"**This is great, Tala!" Bakura said excitedly. "Thanks for the help!"**

"**Oh, it was nothing," Tala said modestly.**

"**Why don't we head to the shake shack again this evening. My treat for getting me into the drama club."**

"**Sure," Tala said with a smile as she laughed a little.**

"**Alright people let's get moving," The drama teacher commanded as she moved around the stage. "We only have a week left and our dress rehearsal is tomorrow!"**

"**Can you believe it Bakura," Tala said happily as she put away some props. "Our play night is almost here. Are you nervous?"**

"**Not really, well maybe a little," Bakura said calmly. **

**_There's the Bakura I know and love._ Tala thought with a smile. _You've been acting weird all the other weeks past. But I guess now you're back to your old non-hyper self. Who'd a thought you even had a hyper side. Come to think of it do I have a hyper side?_**

"**Tala!" Yelled a girl from the right end of the stage. "Take those ribbons to the prop room!"**

"**Yeah, yeah," Tala said as she picked up a box of ribbons.**

**_Bakura didn't say much today at all._ Tala thought to herself. _I wonder what's going on in his mind?_**


	2. Chapters 16

**Love vs The Past**

**Chapter One - A Crush on Bakura**

"**Tala, what's the answer to the problem on the board?" Ask the teacher in a mellow tone.**

"**Huh? Uh..." Tala had no clue what the answer was, but still attempted to answer it anyways. "B36?"**

"**That is correct." The teacher said as she wrote the answer on the board.**

"**Phew," Tala relaxed in her chair. _You got away with it this time Tala, but next time you might not be so lucky. But he's so cute!_**

**Tala had been staring at him for what seemed like only a few seconds to her, but in theory the whole hour. And by he she meant one of her best friends. Bakura.**

**Of course Bakura hadn't always been her friend. When he came to Domino High he had joined an ancient civilizations club and that was where she had met him.**

"**Hey Tala," Bakura called out from behind her. "Are we still going to go get shakes after school?"**

"**Yeah sure," Tala said with a smile.**

**But even though they were good friends, Tala still had the same feeling she had had the day she first talked to him.**

**That evening Tala waited for Bakura at the shake shop, hoping every second he would be there sooner.**

"**Oh, hey," Bakura greeted as he waved to Tala. Tala just stared at him for a moment. "Well, uh...What are you waiting for? Let's get some shakes!" Bakura grabbed Tala by her shirt and immediately pulled her into the shop.**

"**All right, what will we be ordering." Bakura asked with a smile as he looked over the menu.**

"**Hmm, how about the– **

"**I'll have the chocolate shake with extra oreo sprinkles and a cherry!" Bakura said to the waitress as he ordered his shake.**

"**Huh?" Tala looked at him in awe. The waitress looked at her and waited for her to place an order. "Uh...I guess I'll just have what he's having."**

"**Bakura what's up?" Tala asked as she looked at him. "You seem a little jumpy."**

"**I do?" Bakura questioned as he rubbed his head. "Well, to tell you the truth Tala..."**

"**Yeah?" Tala listened closely.**

"**I had a few things I wanted to discuss with you." Bakura said softly. "Not here. Later this afternoon."**

"**Okay, sure." Tala didn't know what it was exactly, but she was hoping perhaps Bakura was going to tell her he loved her. **

"**Your shakes are here." Said the waitress as she sat the shakes down onto the table.**

"**Great," Bakura said as he got his shake. "Their shakes are so good."**

"**Really, I've never tried them before." Tala said as she placed a straw in the hole of the lid and sipped. "Mmm, this is so good."**

"**See, I told you." Bakura said as he began slurping madly. "Ah, brain freeze!"**

"**Oh, Bakura," Tala said with a small laugh.**

**When afternoon rolled around Tala awaited what Bakura had to say. Both walked up an arched bridge over a shallow stream.**

"**Tala, ever since I've come here you've been so nice to me." Bakura began as he looked over the bridge. "And I was wondering if you could help me with something."**

"**Help you?"**

"**Yes," Bakura smiled warmly.**

**_What's he going to say? _Tala asked herself. _Oh the suspense is killing me!_ **

"**Tala, will you help me get into the drama club?"**

**_What! _Tala thought with disappointment. _He waited all that time for this._**

"**Please say you will," Bakura begged. "I'm to afraid to ask Tea, and you know how Joey and Tristan get about acting. And it was no use asking Yugi because he get's stage fright. So could you please help me to get in it?"**

**Tala looked at him for a while. She let out a breath and then gave an immediate answer.**

"**Of course I will."**

"**Thank you Tala," Bakura said just before embracing her. Tala couldn't help but smile as he held her in his arms. Would he ever know how she felt?**

"**So all we have to do is sign up and then come everyday?" Tala asked the drama teacher.**

"**Yep, just sign here!" The enthusiastic lady said as she pointed to the clip board she was holding in front of Tala and Bakura. Both immediately signed and then headed out the door of the drama class.**

"**This is great, Tala!" Bakura said excitedly. "Thanks for the help!"**

"**Oh, it was nothing," Tala said modestly.**

"**Why don't we head to the shake shack again this evening. My treat for getting me into the drama club."**

"**Sure," Tala said with a smile as she laughed a little.**

"**Alright people let's get moving," The drama teacher commanded as she moved around the stage. "We only have a week left and our dress rehearsal is tomorrow!"**

"**Can you believe it Bakura," Tala said happily as she put away some props. "Our play night is almost here. Are you nervous?"**

"**Not really, well maybe a little," Bakura said calmly. **

**_There's the Bakura I know and love._ Tala thought with a smile. _You've been acting weird all the other weeks past. But I guess now you're back to your old non-hyper self. Who'd a thought you even had a hyper side. Come to think of it do I have a hyper side?_**

"**Tala!" Yelled a girl from the right end of the stage. "Take those ribbons to the prop room!"**

"**Yeah, yeah," Tala said as she picked up a box of ribbons.**

**_Bakura didn't say much today at all._ Tala thought to herself. _I wonder what's going on in his mind?_**

**Chapter Two - Unexpected Chase**

"**Alright club!" The drama teacher announced. "This is the final day before the actual play. I want everyone to make sure things are where they should be. Also be practicing your lines. You can never do to much practice."**

**Bakura grabbed his script and began looking for Tala. He needed someone to practice with even though he had all his lines memorized by heart.**

"**I still can't believe you play the prince!" Tala said as she grinned at Bakura. "It's a pretty big part."**

"**Yeah," Bakura said calmly. "Now, if you please. I'd like to practice for awhile."**

"**Of course," Tala took the script Bakura held out to her and look at his lines. "Since I'm not in the play I'll be able to watch you from behind the curtains."**

"**Thanks, I'm glad you'll be there to see me." Bakura said thankfully.**

"**Anytime," Tala said warmly. "Now where should we start?"**

"**Lady's and Gentlemen we give you the classic story of Cinderella." Announced a young girl from the stages side. The play immediately began and everyone cheered and clapped as the actors and actresses appeared onto the stage. **

**One by one they appeared, until it was Bakura's turn to appear. **

"**Don't worry Bakura," Tala said with a smile. "You'll do great! I have faith in you."**

"**Thanks," Bakura said as he began to head towards the stage. **

**Neither Tala, nor Bakura knew that this night would be the start of their test of love.**

**A dark man in a tan set of clothing and a turbine on his head ran walked through the city of Domino.**

**He carried with him a golden scale and around his neck he wore a golden key. His appearance seeming almost ghost-like, with eyes as blue as the sky's of Egypt.**

"**My dear, what is you name," quoted Bakura as he mimicked the lines of the prince. "You grace me with your– **

**_No, not now! _Bakura urged. He could feel it. He could feel the spirit of the ring clawing his way into Bakura's mind to seize control. But why? _No, please!_**

**To late. The spirit of the ring engulfed his force of control upon Bakura's mind.**

"**Hmm," Yami Bakura looked out into the audience as a girl at the side of him tried to help him out with his line thinking he was stuck. "What are you mumbling about?"**

**The girl looked blankly at Bakura and tried not to yell at his rudeness.**

**_What's going on? _Tala looked out onto the stage and saw how Bakura was acting._ What is Bakura doing? Is he stuck?_**

"**I thought so," Yami Bakura confirmed as his millennium ring used a pointer to point the direction of a millennium item. "I must have it!" Yami Bakura yelled as he leaped off the stage and headed towards the exit doors.**

"**Bakura!" Tala was stunned. She immediately, without thinking, began to run after him.**

**_Where are you? _Questioned Yami Bakura in his mind. _Where is that Millennium Item? I can sense it's presence. Ring, continue to show me the way!_**

**The man who had been walking the streets of Domino with the turbine on his head could sense the presence of a Millennium Ring, for he too had not one, but two in his possession. **

**_I must protect myself from this great evil I sense,_ The man looked around to see if he saw anyone coming and felt the opposing force growing stronger. _It's coming this way!_**

"**The ring says it's here, but I don't see anyone," Yami Bakura pondered as he looked around a dark corner of Domino which had been darkened even more now that it was evening.**

"**Bakura! Bakura, what are you doing!" Called out Tala as she caught up to him.**

"**Get out of my way," Yami Bakura said angrily. **

"**What!" Tala was both shocked and confused at Bakura's behavior. "Why did you run off like that?"**

"**I told you to get out of my way," Yami Bakura said even louder as he walked out of the shadow of Tala and began searching once again. "I've warned you twice. Now leave!"**

"**Why are you here? And why did you leave the play during your part!"**

**Bakura didn't answer. He kept searching without looking up for a second.**

**_This cloaking device by the Millennium Key should keep me hidden from this person, _The man stood still as he watched Bakura's searching eyes go back and forth where he sensed the item. _Still, I hope that girl is not in any danger. Does she not no the power of that boy?_**

"**Bakura!"**

**Suddenly the already darkened alley where they were standing became even darker and colder and they were both, Tala and Bakura, surrounded in shadows of lost souls.**

"**I told you to be gone, but you stayed here anyways," Yami Bakura turned to face her. "Now you shall be punished by being imprisoned in this place of infinite darkness known as the Shadow Realm."**

"**The Shadow Realm," Tala repeated in a scared tone. "Bakura, how are you doing this."**

"**With the power of my Millennium Ring anything with in the shadows is possible," Yami Bakura said with a grin as he held out his ring.**

**_Oh no, _The cloaked man feared for the girl and her defenseless state. She didn't even have a choice to duel. _I must save this girl._**

**Tala had heard of a Millennium ring before. It was one of the seven Millennium Items she had learned about at the Domino museum when she went with the ancient civilizations club.**

"**Bakura, I thought we were friends. Why are you doing this?"**

**_What? _The cloaked man held back his power to trap Bakura in his own mind. _They are friends? Then why is he about to trap her mind? It seems as though this girl has great feelings for this boy. Yes, my ring tells me so. I shall use an illusion to give them a chance to work out their problems. If they can solve their problem then they will be able to escape the illusion._**

"**Hah! Prepare to be engulfed by the very shadows you see before you," Yami Bakura said as he gave a small chuckle. "What's going on!"**

**Suddenly the shadows began to warp and a large hole opened, swallowing Bakura and Tala in it.**

"**Ah! What's going on!" Tala screamed as they fell through the hole.**

**_What happened to the shadow realm,_ Yami Bakura asked himself as he fell through the dark pit. _And where does this dark hole lead too!_**

**Chapter Three -The Past Is Now**

"**Where am I," Tala asked herself as she looked up from her crouched posture. The view revealed a desolate waste land with nothing but sand and sun for miles. Then just to the left side of her Tala spotted a small tent with a man inside it counting what seemed to be money. The man, average sized yet strong looking, looked as though he hadn't bath in ages and appeared to have a dusty white head wear on his head to protect him from the sun.**

**Suddenly Tala began to notice others standing beside her. Several men and women of different ages who had signs around their necks and shackles around their arms and legs. They gave her a most disturbing glare as she looked at them. Each one with their own distinct characteristic, but still having the same colors of dark hair and eyes.**

**Tala, too, felt shackles around her arms and legs and was about to ask the man at the tent to release her, but someone had just arrived at the camp.**

**A dark man, riding upon an equally dark horse, came toward the tent, not looking once at the line of shackled people as he walked. As he began to speak to the man at the tent Tala realized that this dark stranger had on clothes like that of an ancient Egyptians. In fact, everyone at the camp did. **

**_What is going on here?_ The thought rang in Tala's head. _Where am I? And who are these people?_**

**The dark stranger, almost as soon as walking to the tent, began walking back towards the people he had ignored before. This time with the company of the man Tala believed to be the clerk for the selling of these people. But why was she for sale?**

"**My leader want's a maid to cook for him," Said the dark man in a stern voice.**

"**We have this lady, she's had many years of experience,"The slave clerk replied eagerly.**

"**No, she's much to old," The dark man said immediately and turned to another slave. **

"**How about this young fellow here," The clerk suggested. "He's had many years experience and he's only 17 years of age."**

"**I asked for a maid, not a servant boy!" The dark man's voice boomed, scaring everyone of the slaves, including Tala.**

**The dark man continued walking through the line of servants until he got to Tala. He stopped abruptly, and as did Tala's breathing as he began to look her over.**

"**What is this girls resume?" He asked.**

"**Well sir, we just got this girl in yesterday," The clerk answered. "We have no records of her."**

**Tala just about uttered a word about not being a slave, but held herself from doing so as the dark man examined her further.**

"**Her hair is a strangely odd color," The dark man said as he reached out to feel it. "And her complection is pale. Are you sick slave?"**

"**No," Tala responded meekly.**

"**Oh well," The dark man said reluctantly. "She is the cheapest. I'll take her."**

"**Excellent choice sir," The greedy clerk replied. "That will be 10 silver pieces."**

**The dark man took out a small bag from his dark grey robe he wore and handed 10 pieces of silver out of the bag to the clerk. He then headed toward Tala and picked her up, placing her over his shoulders just before setting her upon his horse.**

**_Why was I sold? Why am I a slave? _Tala's questions in her mind ran again and again. However, despite her protest against all that was going on, Tala was much to scared to utter one word to the man who had set her upon his horse.She also wondered why he had not recognized her modern day clothing if she was in ancient Egypt. Suddenly Tala realized that what she was wearing was not her original clothing, but a white ragged dress with a red sash tied around her waist. And around one of her arms was a silver band with several designs marked on it.**

**The man got on to his horse, with Tala just before him on the padded saddle, and they immediately began riding off into the sandy land.**

**_Oh, that was a terrible dream,_ Yami Bakura thought to himself as he opened his eyes from a nap. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at his surroundings.**

"**This place looks familiar," Yami Bakura said to himself as he shifted in his bedded mat he had been sleeping in. The tent he was in was a fairly decent sized tent he identified to be his tent he had when he had first gotten men to help him fight against the people that opposed him. But why was he back in the past?**

"**Sir," A familiar voice, Bakura hadn't heard for many decades, called out. A man entered the tent and Bakura recognized him as his head man Niu. "Pankh should be arriving with your caretaker slave soon."**

"**Slave?"**

"**Yes sir," Niu replied. "The one you requested yesterday."**

"**Right," Bakura said as he leaned back on his pillows. "Is that all Niu?"**

"**No sir," Niu said immediately. "Our men have gotten farther than I expected on their training. Soon no power on earth will be able to stop us."**

"**Good," Bakura responded as he remembered the battle they would be fighting unexpectedly that month. He had won the battle once with ease so it wouldn't be hard to win it again. **

**Niu exited the tent and left Bakura to contemplate his thoughts.**

**_Who put me back in the past?_ Bakura thought to himself as he lay on his many fluffy pillows on his mat. _Could it have been the force I sensed with the Millennium Item?_**

**Pankh arrived at Bakura's camp just outside the tent where Bakura dwelled and grabbed a hold of Tala, shoving her into the tent and at the feet of Bakura.**

"**Ouch," Tala said to herself as she lifter herself off the ground.**

"**Is this the servant girl?" Bakura asked in his gruff voice.**

"**Yes sir," Said Pankh as he bowed before his leader.**

"**Bakura," Tala looked up at the guy the dark man had called Bakura. "Bakura, is that you?"**

**It was Bakura, but for some reason he had a large scar that extended from one of his eyes and his hair and skin seemed a bit darker.**

**_This is the girl who was bugging me earlier when I was searching for the Millennium Item, _Bakura looked her over. _She's one of Bakura's friends, but why is she here in the past? And why is she a slave? _**

"**You got a really pretty one," Called out Niu as he pulled Tala towards him to look at her.**

"**Hey, let me go," Tala urged as she tried to escape from the grasp of Niu. **

"**Hah, A slave girl telling me what to do," Niu said as he pushed her towards Bakura.**

"**Bakura," Tala said as she looked up at him. "What is going on?"**

"**Quiet," Bakura said gruffly as he pushed her to the ground. Tala immediately tried to get up and as she did she could hear the loud sound of the men laughing at her. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked up at Bakura, wondering why he was acting this way. He was dressed almost like the others, but his outfit was special. He wore a red robe with a white lined design and wore a lot of jewelry. **

**_Why is Bakura acting this way, _Tala questioned. _He's mean and he acts as though he's been living in this era his entire life._**

"**Slave girl, what is your name," Bakura asked.**

"**Tala," She responded with fear.**

"**Tala, you shall make food and sew clothes, clean things and do whatever else needs doing," Bakura said sternly. "You shall sleep in that corner just over there so that I may keep an eye on you and make sure you do not steal anything."**

**So Tala did as she was told and cleaned, sewed, and did whatever else she had to that day.**

**Chapter Four - Bakura's Past**

"**Slave girl," called out Bakura from his mat he was sitting upon. "Come here."**

"**I'm not a slave and you know that Bakura. Why are you treating me this way?" Tala said. She hadn't been able to talk to Bakura all that day and now that it was night and Bakura was back from his errands Tala was able to discuss with him why he had treated her so poorly.**

"**Because you are a slave," Bakura said sternly. "I bought you so your mine."**

"**I thought you were nicer then this," Tala said as she sat beside him.**

"**You should know that I don't show trust to anyone except the men I train," Bakura said to Tala. "And even though I show some trust, if any, I still don't give full respect to my men."**

**_Why doesn't he trust anyone?_ Tala asked herself.**

"**Slave, it's been a long day and I'd appreciate it if you gave me a massage on my back to loosen the tension," Bakura said as he removed his robe.**

"**But Bakura – **

"**You're my slave," Bakura said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back of him. He pulled his hair forward so that his tan back was visible. "Your duty is to follow my orders and I order you to rub my back."**

**Tala said nothing as she place her hand on Bakura's back and began to rub. His back showing signs of several scars, probably from different battles, which intrigued Tala of where they truly had come from.**

"**Why do you have scars on your back?" Tala asked. Bakura let out a breath to release his stress, leaving Tala to wait in fear of what he might do next. But to her surprise Bakura answered her question. He told of how his entire village had been slaughtered and how much he hated the Pharaoh. He also told of the fights he got into with the Pharaoh's soldiers if he got caught stealing things from tombs.**

"**So you're a tomb robber?" Tala asked softly as she continued to massage his back.**

"**Yes," Bakura said. "I've stolen so many things from the tombs of the Pharaohs and fought so many soldiers."**

**_Wow, _Thought Tala. _Bakura went through a lot. But how does he know he went through all this. Could that mean Bakura is reincarnation in the future as the Bakura I know now?_**

**Bakura reached out a hand to hers. Tala didn't know what to do as she felt her cheeks go red with passion. But then she remember how Bakura had treated her earlier and held back her emotions.**

"**You may go back to you chores now, Tala," Bakura said in a quiet tone.**

**Tala got up from his mat and headed towards the organizing she had been doing with his clothing. _He used my name this time,_ Tala inquired to herself. _Perhaps he isn't all bad._**

**Bakura lay back on his pillowed mat and gazed at Tala, almost staring off into space as he thought. His thoughts were not of the present, but of his past when he had been the only person of his village to survive the attack the Pharaoh had cursed upon them. His mind was troubled, and his eyes seemed faded. But before long Bakura gave into the tiredness of his body and mind and reluctantly fell asleep.**

**That night Tala awoke in the night after a nightmare and wiped her sweat covered forehead.**

**_It was just a dream,_ Tala told herself. **

**Suddenly something moving beside her caught her eye. It was Bakura. He had sat up on his bed and was staring at Tala.**

"**I'm sorry if I woke you up, Bakura," Tala said as she turned to face him.**

"**You did not wake me up," Bakura started as he looked away from her. "I was just thinking."**

"**Thinking?" Tala asked. "About wha– **

"**Nothing," Bakura said quickly. "I'm going back to sleep. And next time you shall address me as Master Bakura." Bakura turned completely away from Tala and lay back on his mat. Tala did the same despite her difference in the way Bakura thought.**

**Chapter Five - Tala's Guardian**

"**Tala, I want you to wash those clothes I have in that pile over there," Bakura ordered as he pointed to the pile in a corner.**

"**Yes, Bakura," Tala said respectably. Bakura grabbed her by her ragged shirt collar and brought her only two inches away from his face.**

"**That's Master Bakura to you," He said menacingly. He threw her down on the ground and turned away as he headed out of the tent.**

**Tala just sighed and picked up the load of clothing. It wasn't that she liked being treated that way. It was just the fact that she couldn't defend herself against Bakura was why she allowed herself to be ordered around by him.**

**She headed out of the tent and began washing the clothing piled in a tub filled with cold water, having only the blazing sun and heated sands to warm her.**

"**I don't get it," Tala said to herself as she scrubbed. "Why do I have to do laundry and Bakura gets to go do as he pleases. What kind of twisted world is this?"**

"**Excuse me," Said a voice from above. Tala looked up and saw a dressed up person with wings, an Indian outfit, a white falcon headed hat, and a bit of markings on her lightly colored skin.**

"**Who are you?" Tala asked as she looked up at the figure.**

"**Why, I'm your Ka of course," The figure said aloud. "Your guardian, if you will, a monster who helps you in your time of need."**

"**Oh wow," Tala exclaimed as she got up. "So you're here to take me back home?"**

"**No, not exactly," The figure said. "But I can aid you in battle and guide you."**

"**Good," Tala said with a grin. "Then you can aid be in battling Bakura's mean butt."**

"**No!" The guardian exclaimed. "We must not hurt Bakura."**

"**Huh," Tala looked at her in confusion. "How would you know Bakura. You don't even know what he's like."**

"**But I do," The guardian said aloud. "You see, I've been inside your mind for quite some time, and I do know of this Bakura you speak of. He may seem troublesome at times, I know, but there is truly good in his heart. I see it."**

"**Hmm, well if you say so," Tala said as she went back to her washing. "So tell me...Does Bakura have a ka as well?"**

"**Yes, and a very powerful one at that."**

"**Eee," Tala shivered as she thought of what Bakura might do to her if she made him really mad. "I better stay on his good side."**

"**Do not worry," The guardian said with assurance. "I will guard you as best I can."**

**_That's what I'm afraid of,_ Tala thought to herself.**

"**So, what is your name?"**

"**I am Guardian Eatose," The guardian said as she bowed before Tala. "And I am to always be at your service."**

**Tala had just finished cooking dinner when Bakura came into the tent staggering. His left arm looked as though it had been injured somehow and Bakura showed no means to treat it as he lay on his mat.**

"**Ba..I mean Master Bakura," Tala hesitated as she walked towards where he lay holding a bandage in her hands. "May I assist you with your injured arm?"**

**Bakura gave no answer, but Tala still showed no signs of giving up. She sat at the edge of his mat and took his left arm as she peered to the other side to look at his face. He was indeed asleep, and showed no signs of knowing what Tala was doing. Tala could not help, but stare at him as he lay so peacefully. He looked as though he had never done a single act of evil in his life. Even though that was clearly not true. But Tala liked to think of it as so anyways.**

"**What are you doing," Tala's head rang with the voice of her guardian. **

"**Ahh," Tala jumped. "Nothing, just tending to Bakura's wounds."**

**Tala's guardian, however, knew how Tala felt and watched her intently as she wrapped the bandage around Bakura's arm with care. **

**The next morning Tala awoke early to make Bakura's breakfast and smiled as the sunlight hit her head and brought with it warmed. The mornings were always the best in Egypt and Tala now knew that as she finished Bakura's breakfast just before he woke up. **

"**I bandaged up your arm for you Master Bakura," Tala said as she placed a bowl of soup and some bread down on the colorful mat Bakura was sitting by. **

"**I noticed," Bakura said as he took a bite of his bread and chewed it thoroughly. "Thank you, Tala."**

"**Your welcome, Bakura," Tala said with a smile, but then stopped and corrected herself. "I mean, Master Bakura." She said with a small bow.**

"**I think I'll be gone for most of today," Bakura said as he continued eating his meal. "I want you to do your usual chores and nothing else. You are to take orders from no one else unless I say so."**

"**Yes, Master Bakura," Tala said confidently.**

**Bakura finished the rest of his meal and headed out of the tent where he hopped atop his horse and rode off.**

**Tala did her chores for that day and eventually the evening came, yet Bakura was still not there as the sun began to set.**

"**Well, look what we have here," Niu said as him and two other guys from Bakura's group came into Bakura's tent. "Looks as though we found ourselves a young desert flower."**

**The three men drew nearer and surrounded Tala.**

"**It's not fair that Bakura gets to have you all to himself and all he has you for is to cook and clean," One of the guys said as he knelt by Tala and grinned.**

"**Yeah, perhaps we should take her for ourselves instead," The other one said as he took a hold of Tala's arm and pulled her close to him. Tala struggled and tried to get free, but wasn't strong enough.**

"**Come now, Gahiji," Niu said with an evil grin. "You do know that as one of Bakura's most trusted followers I am next in line to have possession of her." Niu took a hold of Tala's other arm and pushed Gahiji away. As he did he pulled Tala to him. **

"**What!" The other man said as he pushed Niu out of the way. "Who says you're his right hand man!"**

"**Everyone know it!" Niu said.**

"**Please stop it," Tala said as she pulled away from the three who were antagonizing her.**

"**Shut up slave," Gahiji said as he pushed her to the ground. Tala tried to get up, but Niu pinned her down.**

"**Your ours now," He said as he laughed. "As long as Bakura isn't here."**

**_But what about my guardian,_ Tala asked herself._ Can't she help me?_**

"**Guardian Eatose!" Tala's words screamed in her head as she tried to call out to her ka.**

"**Yes, Tala," The guardian answered.**

**But before Tala could tell her guardian of her problem a low gruff voice was heard in the entrance of the tent.**

"**What are you three doing!" Called out Bakura as he grabbed Niu by his shirt collar and looked him straight in the eyes. "I guess you need to be taught a lesson about messing with my slave."**

**Tala saw as Bakura's follower began to disappear, but was unable to see how exactly Bakura did it as she blacked out.**

**After taking care of the three who had mistreated Tala, Bakura looked at Tala who was laying on the ground without any signs of motion except for her breathing.**

**_I thought I could trust Niu and the others to stay away from you,_ Bakura thought to himself as he placed Tala in his own mat and covered her up. _But I guess I'll need to keep a closer eye on you from now on._**

**Chapter Six - Running Away From Love**

**Bakura and his followers packed up the tents and things in it before the morning even began and Bakura placed Tala on his horse as she slept, holding her up as he rode with her still sleeping.**

**They finally arrived at their designated camp site and Tala was still asleep as Bakura once again lay her on his cushy mat so she could rest.**

**Bakura looked at her as she slept and brushed her hair out of her face without even thinking.**

**_What am I doing,_ Bakura questioned himself._ I don't love this girl. She is but a slave to me. But still I can't help, but feel sorry for her because she has no will of her own to do as she pleases. No, no I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't give anyone my full trust. And to love would be to fully trust her, and I will never trust anyone no matter who it is._**

**Tala began to stir in her sleep and let out a small breath as she breathed out.**

**As Bakura looked at her once more he noticed a marking on her face. Perhaps from the previous night he thought as he touched the spot gently. If it hadn't been for him who knows what might have happened to Tala.**

**Tala began to open her eyes and realized Bakura hovering above her and it appeared to her as though Bakura was taking advantage of the moment. Tala quickly leaped off of the mat and backed away from Bakura. Then, without thinking, Tala ran out of the tent and out into the barren desert.**

**Bakura stood there for a moment before coming to his senses and running out of his tent.**

"**Men!" He yelled as his followers listened to him intently. "We need to form a search party. It seems as though Tala has run away." The men looked puzzled at his reference to Tala. "I mean the slave has runaway. Hurry, I want a search party of ten men searching either the west or the east! The rest stay here."**

"**Tala, where are you going," Her guardian asked. "Why did you run away like that?"**

"**Did you see what Bakura was trying to do!" Tala said as she continued running as fast as she could through the evening sand. **

"**But Bakura was only caring for you," The guardian said confidently. **

"**I don't care what he was trying to do," Tala's voice rose. "I'm tired of being treated like a slave!"**

**Tala ran even fast now as she headed towards a cliff. **

**_I will hide at the cliffs edge,_ Tala said to herself as she climbed down the cliff and onto a ledge. _That way if Bakura comes looking for me he won't be able to see me._**

**_Where is she?_ Bakura questioned himself as him and two others looked ahead into the open sandy desert. _She couldn't have gotten to far._**

"**Geb! Check over there by that steep cliff!" Bakura commanded. The follower immediately obeyed and looked over the cliff as best he could. He shook his head no to indicated Tala was not there. "Alright then, we'll keep moving on."**

**The followers walked straight ahead, but Bakura stayed behind. He had a plan.**

**_I used to use the same trick when I was a kid,_ Bakura said as he waited patiently. _However, by now I know how to fool the so called trickster into believe she has fooled me. I will wait here until she gets up from the cliff ledge and then capture her before she can runaway._**

"**I think it's safe to go up now," Tala said to herself as she placed her hand on a rock to climb up. She climbed up the long way to the top that she had successfully gotten down from. But if she were to let go now the ledge she had been standing on would not be able to support her falling weight. Tala reached for a rock at the surface of the cliff and began pulling herself up. The rock suddenly became loose and Tala loosened here grip.**

**Bakura watched as Tala had successfully made her way up. But suddenly he began to realize the rock she was holding onto was become loose. Before Bakura could utter a word the rock broke off the surface and Tala lost her gripping. **

**Bakura jumped off his horse and ran to the rescue of Tala, grabbing a hold of her other hand as he tried to pull her up.**

"**Oh no," Tala said as she closed her eyes in fear.**

"**Don't worry," Bakura yelled. "I wont let you go!"**

**Tala tried her hardest not to look down as Bakura began pulling up. What if he were to let go and she were to fall off the cliff she had sought out as a safe haven to get away from him. Now he was the one who was saving her from the cliff.**

**Tala finally reached the surface of the cliff and almost fell to the ground in exhaustion and anxiety, but was saved as Bakura caught her in mid fall. Tala was breathing heavily and felt as though she would collapse at any moment from all the stress.**

"**Are you going to be okay," Bakura asked with concern. Tala gave no reply as she tried catching her breath. **

**_I shouldn't of waited so long to get her,_ Bakura thought as he lifted Tala into his arms and placed her atop his horse. _I need to get her back to the camp._**

**Bakura got on his horse, called all his followers back, and rode back to the camp.**

"**Tala, are you alright?" Her guardian asked. **

"**Yes," Tala replied. "I guess I was just a little flustered by the thought of almost falling off a cliff."**

"**You need to summon up all you strength, Tala," Guardian Eatose urged. "For I feel a time of sorrow is coming."**

"**A time of sorrow?" Tala questioned.**

"**Just be strong," The guardians voice rang out. "Protect Bakura!"**

**Tala suddenly fully opened her eyes and looked up at Bakura who was looking straight ahead at the rode to the camp. It would only be a matter of time before his horse would reach the camp and she would have to get back to her chores.**

"**I see you have come to," Bakura said sternly without taking his eyes off the trail. "I thought I'd need to care for you again."**

**_Yeah, and I'm sure you wanted to you pervert,_ Tala thought to herself as she made a faint grin.**

**They arrived back at the camp and each went back to their normal routine. But somehow Tala felt as though Bakura was acting nicer. He didn't yell at her, he hardly ordered her around, and occasionally he would talk to her.**

**The next day as Tala sat down mending some clothing a voice was heard in her head.**

"**Protect Bakura! They are coming!" It whispered in her ear.**

"**I'll be right back, Bakura," Tala said. Bakura waved her off and Tala walked outside. Ever since the other day, Bakura had allowed Tala to call him just Bakura.**

**Tala looked around everywhere for a large stick or something in which to use as a weapon. She finally found a staff in one of the other tents and brought it into Bakura's tent with her.**

**_Whatever that voice was I have to follow it's instruction,_ Tala thought to herself. _I must use this weapon to protect Bakura from whatever it is that is coming._**

"**I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Yelled an angry man who had leaped into the tent.**

**Bakura was defenseless as far as Tala could see and the man had a large sword-like weapon in his position.**

"**I will kill you and rid the world of your stealing ways!" The man yelled as he charge towards Bakura.**

**Tala made a dive towards the man and hit her weapon to his.**

"**What are you doing? Out of my way girl!" The man yelled. "Your staff is no match for my weapon!"**

**_Not by itself, but I can get help from my Ka to make it more than equal, _Thought Tala. **

"**Guardian Eatose! Please hear me! I need your help to vanquish my foe!" Tala called out to her ka.**

**Her staff suddenly began to glow and with out warning formed into a sword. Tala, with the strength of her guardian, pushed her foes weapon away and with one last blow, hit him directly and destroyed him completely, causing him to vanish into thin air.**

**Tala looked back at Bakura. What would he think of her doing such a thing as this? Would he see her as a stronger person? Would he thank her for her noble deed? Or perhaps...**

**Chapter Seven - To Battle We Go!**


End file.
